


瓦罐不离井上破

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [10]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 想当初，你亮馋你延身子，处心积虑把他拐来暖床。你延气得半死：军师赚末将来就为这等勾当，锦里的娼寮倒是更合适。一语成谶。
Series: 三国 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非三国的封建时代

站街

且说琅琊王的二公子，读书唯观大略，却是天生的会作文章。少年科场得意，友人为他置酒庆贺。血气方刚，教坊是不敢去嫖，怕耽误前程，可还有一桩男色的生意，不在此例。公子平素结交的都是倜傥名士，什么没经过没见过的，硬是拉他去开荤。

酒已够了，含着九酿陈皮解渴，舌尖一点麻上来。友人指着那灯火辉煌处兀然独坐的男子，说便是楼里的红倌人。

公子留神打量了一会儿，“看不出来啊。”

友人笑道：“他活儿好。”

公子尚未成婚，对后庭之乐亦只懵懂。听到这句，倒有些起兴，点头，“那就他罢。”

楼中主事巴不得一声儿，将那男子领到面前。装束精悍，不似出来卖的，反像个执掌帅印的将军。

恩客还未开腔，红倌人眼神却是一变。若说方才如星如曜，此刻已成了两团烈火，矢口不接这一单。抬出琅琊王的名头也没用。公子自觉伤了脸面，拂袖而去。

次日再聚，友人一迭声赔罪，说起那不知好歹的小倌儿：当晚就绑了拖去大堂，先上板子再上鞭子，赤身露体吊了一夜，任人宰割。他端过茶来润了润嗓子，顾自忿忿：“千人骑万人弄的兔崽子，真把自个儿当少爷了！”

公子出身高贵，自幼学的都是三坟五典，从未听说过坊间“心如中箭枯木，身似堕落流星”的妙语。如今被老饕一顿灌输，竟无师自通地生出些感慨：“好一个软桃，在树上颤颤巍巍，我伸手就能采，不知入口滋味如何？”

于是瞒着众人，悄悄又去了一趟。楼主跪在地下，装模作样地自批其颊，“我的爷！您要好的，小店尽可奉承，何苦要那没良心的败家种子？他本是您脚下的泥，您多看一眼都是他的造化！”

公子板着脸，一言不发。

行院人家，见钱眼开，断没有得罪金主的理。拗不过这小冤家，引他去了。上好的客房，隐隐飘出些腥臭味。

那男子被缚了双手双脚，抻开了悬空绑在床柱上，不着寸缕，背上勉强搭了一条半旧的锦被。正是沉鱼落雁，欲盖弥彰。

公子“啪”地收起折扇，惊动了那瞑目的人，脸色千回百转，最终只骂了声：“呸！”

楼主还要饶舌，公子一抬手，打发他下去了。

“你想同我说什么？”年轻的猎手趋近几步，毫不掩饰猫逗耗子的残忍。

若非四体被擒，这男人定要起来拼命。一宿严勘，早已被折腾得精疲力尽，字字是从齿缝里磨出：

“丈夫受辱不可再。”

公子素爱《史》《汉》，听闻欢场为投其所好，也会学点纸上功夫。这一句来得无缘无故，倒好笑得紧：

“为什么跟我睡觉就是辱？”

再无应声。

公子等了半晌，了无趣味。隔壁的勾栏却开了锣，嘹亮的嗓子，唱着时兴戏：

“萧何丞相！你不该三番两次，两次三番，你将我保荐与汉王！……”

耳边传来细碎的声音，是那红倌人用指甲抠着花梨木板，血一点一点渗出来。

2020年4月


	2. Chapter 2

鞭笞

公子走后，楼主指着那罪魁祸首，说不出话：“你……”

男子似也知自己捅了天大的篓子，“我领罚便是。”

这平静的语气将楼主气得胖脸发白，瞪了他一会儿，喝道：“拉下去！”

多少年没捱过打了。先前因为这油盐不进的脾气，总不免比同侪多吃些苦头。那一次挣扎了太久，力道没收住，落了板花。后来楼主请了高手匠人，沿着疤痕细细地纹了一只麒麟。客人和他睡时，只觉得好看，不知道曾经是怎样的伤。

如今他功成名就，也算个金贵人儿，寻常主顾用钱都买不到的春色，却要便宜下贱差役了。

不是刑房。打手直接将他架到了大庭广众之下。行有行规，接不到客的男女，是要领杖责的。

开玩笑，头牌拒载，传出去这生意还做不做？

在沉默中被一索捆翻，裤子褪下。只亮出一半尊臀，已引得众人啧啧称羡。惩戒用的是毛竹板子，量不在多，分分入肉。

四十杖打完，又扒了上衣，改用鞭子。破风声一记接一记，场下喝彩更盛。

他自从板子上身的那刻就没有睁眼。这种鞭笞使的巧劲儿，不会让人痛晕。他只当是受刑，楼主却还要将它做成表演。

想起前世，也是营中血战人，不堪秋气入金疮。那时诸葛丞相劳心劳肺，凡军中责打超过二十杖的，都要一一审核，以免罚过于罪。

而他们床笫荒唐是更早的事了。军师吃定了他性情矜高，不愿张扬，一年内把这身子的每一寸秘密都玩遍。

重温旧梦，难道会比供人围观皮肉之苦更难熬？

后背汗如雨下，蝴蝶骨颤得厉害。他暗暗数着换过手的人，直到被拽起来，绳索穿过腋下，高高吊在看客的目光里。

次日五更，楼主命令将他放下，已动弹不得了。着人送回卧房，打水敷治，撤了花名牌。

这一晚众人眼馋肚饱，纷纷解囊，倒是赚了一大笔钱，总算没蚀本。

他也不想逼他太甚。摇钱树，以后还指着卖呢。

可他到底是图个啥呢？

正琢磨，仆从来报：那琅琊王的公子又登门了。

楼主手中的账本“啪”地落到地上。

2020年4月


	3. Chapter 3

楼塌

玉人楼被封之前，已有些年岁了。

同行本是冤家，这一条街的楚馆，纷纷在名号上争奇斗艳。楼主偏不，拣了两个最俗的字。路人抬眼看到那匾额，心照不宣，想着“二十四桥明月夜，玉人何处教吹箫”，嬉笑着走了进去。

说到那楼主，却也不俗。有人说他是先皇年间从过戎的，也有说他与衙门过从甚密。一手调教的小倌儿，个个出息。每年除夕，都会给他们封上一笔不小的银子。若是有人攒足了风尘钱要落籍，或是恩客看中，只要出价让楼主满意，总是乐得成人之美的。可一件，心狠手辣。倒是不用锁阳玉势那等折磨人的玩意儿，只两样工具：板子和鞭子。重打之下，不由人不俯首帖耳。倡家做的是皮肉生意，轻易伤不得。楼主次次亲自监刑，就这样，还是出了意外。

那少年，楼主一见他就知是可塑之材。偏偏软硬不吃。捱了多少打，愣是不肯学乖。那一回，竹板子喀地折了，竹刺嵌入肉里。亡羊补牢，已留下了永久的疤。

楼主一向爱惜他们的屁股比自己的脸面还多些。那阵子寻医问药，花钱如流水，终于想出了个法儿，请来刺青的待诏，要把这耻辱的印记变成锦上花。少年麻木地卧在床上，布条堵了嘴，血珠顺着针刺一点点沁出来。

雕好了，是只威风凛凛的麒麟。楼主赏心悦目，思及古书上写的“龙与牛交乃生麟”，不觉噗嗤一声。又换了腔调，细细地劝那孩子。

隔壁是家勾栏。黄昏时分，常有伶人在吊嗓子。楼主虽不解宫商，耳濡目染，也能识得几分趣味。半边天是缎子一样的浅蓝，弦月已应了班，太阳兀自赖在屋檐，不肯下去。

“蟾光如有意……”

他吟哦一句，背着手走出了房。

2020年4月


	4. Chapter 4

死囚

郑氏元和已著名，军师嫖院是新闻。

幽明果报知多少，道破前生有几人？

此诗单表前朝某地一桩奇案，小倌儿暴起怒杀嫖客的便是。

色是刮骨钢刀，如今不消溜骨髓，白刀子进了红刀子出，倒也爽利。只那凶犯，招作杀人，却道不出个囫囵缘故。如此口供自不合申详格式，少不得棍棒频加，细细勘问。

有一个瞬间，他后悔自己太逞英雄，以至于辗转州县，零零碎碎受苦。身在贱籍，犯的是砍头的罪过，一路又不知咽了多少歹话闲气。若非二解差馋的是鲜嫩女子，并无龙阳之兴，这具残躯怕不是要交待了去。

无稽县乃是胡州府城。过了这次堂，若不改判，他也就解脱了。

匾作“明镜高悬”，上坐着八府巡按，两边推官各自落座，下首书吏握笔谛听。持杖肃立者齐喝：“威——武！”

他扶着枷，勉强跪了，竹筒倒豆子般将案情又说了一遍。听上首问话，却是耳熟，壮着胆子偷觑一眼，登时作声不得。

——五百年冤家相遇，三十年恩爱一旦遭逢。

且说人死黄泉，但有去处，定须先饮了孟婆汤，涤去前尘，方可从容转世。那厮却是个方头不劣的，偏他不喝。因此恼了奈何桥主，教他每一度轮回，只能滴水穿石般忆起先前故事，到死才是全知全觉。

这巡按不是别人，正是他几世几劫前的主公。

神思昏乱，已被和枷拖倒，做成个蹶跪模样。他从没有这么怕过，落在四下人眼中，不过是畏刑。衙役自不会怜他，一把扯落裤子。昨儿在无稽县衙打的二十板，血痂犹新，这便大剌剌撕裂了。饶是他含羞忍辱，亦止不住痛呼出声。

“且慢。”

巡按发话了。

“此犯身上已无容刑之处，暂且寄打。”那官人将案卷翻了一遍，沉哦道：“辞理不明，必有蹊跷。”说罢退堂。

他被胡乱裹了下身，提到耳房监下。一时心中百感交集，不能坐卧，倚墙微微喘着气。

事到如今，昔日玉人楼里尤云殢雨，都翻作明堂一梦。

倡家供的是管仲老爷。那一位两度光临，自比管乐。而他，竟真是赢得生前“身后”名了。

方寸间又是悲，又是苦，又是佐酒青梅似酸，向隅无人，泪先决了堤。不想巡按却来夜审，降尊纡贵，定要问个水落石出。

可怎生说？争权不和，举兵相攻，兵败身死，祸延三族。

“小人已知罪过，只求速死。”他依然拿这话支吾。头顶一声雷，震得人五内俱碎：

“文长，你还要瞒到什么时候？！”

他浑身颤栗，伏拜不语。

这君臣一宿又说了些什么，却再无人知了。坊间话本，只道魏文长前世为臣不忠，此生落入倡门；杨威公逼人太甚，故有此报。那年秋后问斩，观者如堵。对面徒多一腔血，此意昔年曾告君。

2020年5月


End file.
